Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is an American fantasy/adventure film from 2011. It is the fourth film in the Pirates of the Caribbeanfilm series, starring Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow. Part 4 is the first part that in 3D is included. Other roles in the film are played by Penélope Cruz, Ian McShane and Geoffrey Rush. The film is distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Planning and publication 3.2 Actors 3.3 Production 3.4 Film Music 3.4.1 Numbers 3.4.2 Bonus tracks 3.4.3 chart positions 3.4.3.1 Dutch Album Top 100 3.4.3.2 Flemish Ultratop 100 Albums 3.5 reception 3.6 part five 4 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The film opens with a fishing boat on the sea. Two fishermen pick up their nets in, in which a man is. The man is taken to Cádiz, Spain, where he says he the ship of Juan Ponce de León would have discovered. The Spanish King Ferdinand is interested, especially because of the legend of the fountain of youth and let an expedition set up. Meanwhile travels Jack Sparrow off to London because there would be a man who would spend for him active. The fake Jack is also working to recruit a crew for the trip to the legendary fountain of youth. In London his former first mate Joshamee Gibbs meets Jack again, that for Jack Sparrow was held and therefore captured was taken and soon will be hanged for piracy. Sparrow frees him, but the two are soon captured and brought to King George II. This one has heard that the Spaniards would be looking to the fountain, and want that Jack will lead a British expedition to find the fountain the first time. Another Member of the expedition is Jack's old rival, Hector Barbossa, who has lost the Black Pearl (much to the dismay of Jack) and now works as a hijacker in the service of the British Royal Navy. Jack feels little escapes here before and everything. He is found by his father, Captain Teague. This warns Jack that the fountain will test everyone who wants to drink, and that Jack needs certain objects to receive eternal life. Jack then discovered that the person who issued for him is a woman, Angelica, his former lover. Angelica tells Jack that she needs him at the journey to the fountain, and asks Jack to come along. Jack has no choice and is numb from Angelica's Assistant. Jack wakes up on a ship and discovers that he is now a sailor aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. The crew tells Jack that the master no one less than the infamous pirate Blackbeard, but Jack believes not all this and put the crew to mutiny. The mutiny failed when Blackbeard really appears. Shortly after, tells Angelica that she is the first mate of the ship and that Blackbeard is her father. Blackbeard forces Jack to bring him to the fountain. Meanwhile adds Gibbs joined Barbossa and the British. Blackbeards on board ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, Angelica reveals that the water from the fountain should be drunk from chalices that once belonged to Ponce de León, and that one has to be a mermaid Teardrop chalice. Who drinks from the Cup with the tear of the person who obtains the remaining childhood years drinking from a chalice without tear. Blackbeard sails to Whitecap Bay, a place where many mermaids are. There follows a battle involving many crew members lose their lives. Mermaids draw the sailors to the bottom and drown and tear up them there. There is only one Mermaid caught, through the fault of Philip Swift, a missionary who had actually not intended this. Later she gets the name Syrena. Then send Jack out to Blackbeard the chalices to steal from the ship of De León. On board the ship he meets Barbossa again and it appears that the Spaniards have been for them. Barbossa tells Jack that Blackbeard is responsible for the loss of the Black Pearl and the fact that Barbossa now has a wooden leg . Blackbeard has magically shrunk and the Black Pearl in a bottle stopped. Barbossa and Jack conspire to defeat Blackbeard. In the meantime try Blackbeard Syrena, who fell in love with Philip, is to get him on a tear gives. After he/she got hold, he leaves her behind. Sparrow wins the chalices and goes along with Barbossa and Blackbeard to the fountain, pursued by the Spaniards. At the fountain be Blackbeard and his crew attacked by Barbossa and the Spaniards. Barbossa injures both Blackbeard as Angelica with a poisoned sword, steals Blackbeards ship and leaves. Philip is also fatally wounded in the battle, after which Syrena takes him. Jack saves Angelica by her from the chalice of the tear to drink and Blackbeard from the other chalice. Afraid that Angelica will want to avenge her father's death, then let Jack behind her on an island. Angelica tells him that she is pregnant by him, but because they said earlier that they used lies as truth and truth as lies, believe Jack its not. Jack met Gibbs, who all managed to secure ships Blackbeards collection has shrunk. They leave together in hopes to find a way to get back to normal the Black Pearl. After the credits is Angelica can still be seen on the island. The Voodoo doll of Jack Sparrow that Blackbeard had made, than just powering and Angelica grabs that pop. Read warning: ends here. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Comments Johnny Depp Jack Sparrow Captain * Geoffrey Rush Hector Barbossa Captain * Kevin McNally Joshamee Gibbs Dekbaas * Penélope Cruz Angelica Daughter of Blackbeard Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey Syrena Mermaid Ian McShane Blackbeard Captain Keith Richards Captain Teague Jacks father * Richard Griffiths King George II King of Great Britain Damian O'Hare Gillette Lieutenant * Sam Claflin Philip Missionary Stephen Graham Scrum Bronson Webb The Cook Richard Thomson Derrick Christopher Fairbank Ezekiel Paul Bazely Salaman Sebastian Armesto King Ferdinand VI Yuki Matsuzaki Garheng Juan Carlos Vellido Spanish captain * Recurring characters BackgroundEdit Planning and publicationEdit On september 11, 2009 was on the Disney D23 Expo announced the official title for a fourth film in the Pirates of the Caribbeanfilm series Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and it was confirmed that the plans for a fourth film final. On a very special way was also announced that Johnny Depp would return as Jack Sparrow. Johnny Depp appeared on stage in the outfit of its role, announced that it was working on a fourth film in the quadrologie. Tim Powers announced that the film would be inspired on his book, On Stranger Tides, after he had had the film rights negotiations with Disney. 2 the story of this book is about a pirate, called Jack, in search of the fountain of youth. The working title of the film was first The Fountain of Youth. At the end of the third film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End, Jack Sparrow is to see how a map of Captain Barbossa steals, and looks to a symbol on a map of Aqua de Vida, which means water of life . This is a reference to the story of the fourth film ActorsEdit Already prior to the publication on 11 september 2009, there were confirmations of actors from the previous Pirates of the Caribbean movies whether or not they want to do in a fourth film. About the return of Johnny Depp came yet again doubts, after the departure of Dick Cook, a member of the Board of the Walt Disney Studios. 3 when it was decided about the character "Jack Sparrow", Cook was the only one who came to an agreement with Depp about the character, and supported him. 4 At the dismissal of this ' support ' doubted whether he wants to remain still, Depp and his confidence in the film was also fallen back. 4 Producer Jerry Bruckheimer , however, indicated that he would go with Depp in negotiation, in order to secure his return; He did not want the magic of the movies would be lost. Eventually agreed to cooperate in the movie to Depp. Geoffrey Rush indicated that he liked would return in the fourth film as Captain "Hector" Barbossa. His offer was accepted only in August 2010. Rush plays the captain who is now in the service of the English. 5 In addition to actors who like to return wanted times in the fourth film, there are a number of familiar faces for the wanted times quadrologie, who did not return. So wanted Gore Verbinski, Director of the first three movies, not return, because of previous experiences with bad organizations about the scripts. This was known before he made possible by plans for a fourth film. 6 Actress Keira Knightley gave to no longer want to back times as her figure Elizabeth Swann7 She would also like to have time to do other projects, although they do an adventure found what she had never want to miss. Actor Orlando Bloom said no longer to want to return if his role Will Turner. Further gave Mackenzie Crook as a pirate Ragetti default. Except familiar faces from the previous three films, the fourth film introduced a number of new characters. Penélope Cruz plays the role of Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard. Ian McShane took over the role of Blackbeard itself in itself. The French actress Bergès-Frisbey Àstrid was chosen for the important role of Syrena, a mermaid who on the path comes from Johnny Depps Captain Jack Sparrow. A new Director was found in Rob Marshall. ProductionEdit The script for the film was written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, who also had written the script of the previous three parts. The producers had to make it for this fourth film with a budget of $ 150 million; barely half of the budget of the third film. To reduce costs the plot found in Hawaii on the islands of Kauai and Oahu, because the tax was lower here. The recordings here took place between 14 June and 19 november 2010 2010. In August 2010, the production moved to California. There were further recordings in the Pinewood Studios in London. Film MusicEdit Nuvola single chevron right.svg See Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (album) for the main article on this topic. On 25 January 2011, Eric Whitacre, an American composer, announced that he and Hans Zimmer for the film music would take care. On February 22, it was announced that Hans Zimmer for the music would work with Rodrigo y Gabriela, a Mexican musical duo who specialize in. The music was released on May 17, three days before the premiere in the us. NumbersEdit Guilty of Being Innocent of Being Jack Sparrow (1: 42) Angelica (feat. Rodrigo y Gabriela) (4: 17) Mutiny (2: 48) The Pirate That Should Not Be (3: 55) Mermaids (8: 05) South of heaven's Chanting Mermaids (5: 48) Palm Tree Escape (feat. Rodrigo y Gabriela) (3: 06) Blackbeard (5: 05) Angry and Dead Again (5: 33) On Stranger Tides (2: 44) End Credits (1: 59) Bonus TracksEdit Guilty of Being Innocent of Being Jack Sparrow (Remixed By Dj Earworm) (2: 45) Angelica (Grant Us Peace Remix) (Remixed By Ki: Theory) (3: 08) The Pirate That Should Not Be (Remixed By Photek) (6: 26) Blackbeard (Remixed By Super Mash Bros & Thieves) (5: 26) South of heaven's Chanting Mermaids (Remixed By Paper Diamond) (3: 32) Palm Tree Escape (Remixed By Adam Freeland) (5: 28) Angry and Dead Again (Remixed By Static Revenger) (5: 49) Chart PositionsEdit On May 21, 2011, the album in both the Dutch Album Top 100 list as the Flemish Ultratop 100 Album inside. Dutch Album Top 100Edit Chart positions: 21-05-2011 Week: 1 Position: 76 from Flemish Ultratop 100 AlbumsEdit Chart positions: 21-05-2011 to 18-06-2011 Week: 1 2 3 4 5 Position: 65 43 49 65 89 from ReceptionEdit On Stranger Tides had yielded about $ 862,4 million worldwide in 2011. 8 the film received mixed reviews by critics. 34% on Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a good review of the reviewers. A common point of criticism is that the movie compared to its predecessors would be short and would have a less strong plot. Fifth partEdit Rob Marshall already has a scenario for a fifth Pirates of the Caribbean on the table. There are plans to to take Tim Burton directing for a fifth part. The title for the 5th part is published on August 22, 2013; Dead Men Tell No Tales. The premiere date announced that Disney is 10 July 2015. Category:2010s 3D films Category:Films directed by Rob Marshall Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Puerto Rico Category:Mermaids in fiction Category:Disney films Category:Sequel films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer films Category:IMAX films Category:1750s in fiction Category:Pirate films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Pinewood Studios films Category:Films shot in 70mm Category:2011 films